


Natural Talent

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith and flying should have been a good fit, so why was he so bad at the simulator?
Relationships: Keith & Thace (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Blind Keith [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313075
Comments: 10
Kudos: 225





	Natural Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the fifteenth story in the Blind Keith series. This is Thulaz.

"Natural Talent"

It only took Keith a couple of quintants to claim he was all healed up, but Ulaz wouldn't clear him for an entire movement. Once Keith received the all clear from his Papa, Thace kept his end of the promise and let his kit try his hand at flying the simulators. Thace could tell Keith understood a lot of the principles and theories associated with flying but seemed to be having issues with actually flying in the simulator. Thace didn't understand. Keith had the understanding that even seasoned pilots didn't have but couldn't fly. Was it the one thing his blindness prevented him from doing?

Thace could tell his kit was getting frustrated and even a little depressed at his failure, so he decided that a change of scenery was necessary. He scooped up his kit, who gave a surprised chirp. No matter how old Keith got, Thace would never find him too big to pick up. "Daddy, where are we going?"

"You need a change of scenery, kit. We're going to go flying in a real ship. I'll take you flying, so you can feel the thrill of flight."

Keith clung to his Daddy as the violet furred Blade carried his kit to the hangar. He signed out a ship and did the pre-flight checklist, explaining things to his kit as he went. Once the checklist was done, Thace described the layout of the ship before letting Keith touch the controls. Satisfied with the layout, Keith found his way to the co-pilot seat and strapped himself in as Thace sat in the pilot's seat and started the ship.

Keith felt the rumble of the ship which was different than the turbulence acting on the ship. That was the major problem with the simulator. The rumbles all felt and sounded the same, so it was impossible for Keith to determine if there was an engine problem or if it was simple turbulence.

The flight was amazing and indeed lifted Keith's mood until the return trip. When Thace was navigating the path between the black holes and the giant blue star, a solar flare struck the ship and fried the navigational array, rendering it inoperable. Thace nearly panicked. He couldn't navigate the path without the map, which had been supplied by the navigational array. His mind was in a state of near panic and barely registered the small hands flying across the control panel, activating the co-pilot controls.

Keith could tell there was a problem, and his Daddy didn't know how to fix it. Good thing Keith didn't rely on maps. He felt the difference between staying on course and veering off. He calmly and slowly piloted the ship back to the hangar and landed like he had done it before. Thace's mouth was practically hanging open in awe of Keith's obvious natural affinity for flying. Where were these skills in the simulator?

"Well done, kit. I want you to show the rest of the pack, but we need a new ship first."

Keith perked up. "Can I do the pre-flight checklist?"

"Certainly, and I will supervise," Thace replied almost immediately. Keith smiled as Thace led him to a new ship. The two of them completed the checklist with only one minor mishap. Keith couldn't tell how much fuel was in the ship. "Sit in the co-pilot's seat, kit, and I will get the rest of our pack."

Keith smiled brightly and sat in the co-pilot's seat just as his Daddy said. He didn't have long to wait before his pack's scents reached his nose. He turned around. "Hi, Papa! Hi, Kolivan! Hi, Antok!"

"Keith? What are you doing in the co-pilot's seat?"

"Daddy told me to sit here."

Ulaz looked at his mate. "What do you have planned?"

"You'll see. Let's take a quick trip outside." Thace sat down in the pilot's seat and started up the ship. He flew it out of the hangar before he swiftly switched the co-pilot's controls on.

Keith realized that his Daddy turned on his controls. He grinned and navigated the path flawlessly. He exited into the endless infinity of space. He slowed the ship and turned, grinning to his pack.

They were amazed at Keith's natural talent. Since when could he pilot this well? They had all seen his failures in the simulator.

"Why were you so horrible at the simulator, kit?" Kolivan asked.

Keith shyly admitted, "The sounds were fake and impossible to tell apart. Here in the real ship, I can hear the difference."

"Well, kit, we found your area," Thace stated. Keith's grin was blinding.

Fin


End file.
